Potter Vs Cullen
by twilightfan9522
Summary: Ever wandered who would win out of Potter and Cullen? Nows your chance. Warning. Contains spoilers on the last books.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**A/N: This is my first ever fan fiction. Please Review. Thanks. Warning Spoilers.**

Harry Potter meets Edward Cullen.

It was an ordianary day for Harry Potter. He did what he usually did. It was when he was checking his post that he knew the day was going to be different. There was a black envelope tied to a bat. Quickly ripping the letter open, he drew blood. The blood dried up fast on the envelope. The letter read:

_To Harry Potter,_

_I know who you are and what you are. I want you to meet me outside Forks in America. If your not there, say bye bye to the girl, Ginny who you love greatly. Did you wonder where she was?_

He quicky shoved the letter and envelope in his pocket. Harry then rushed upstairs to check on Ginny but she wasn't there. Quicky, Harry used floo powder to the nearest wizard airport to get a flight to Forks as quick as possible.

Sky alive with purple and pinks, the plane landed near Forks. As Harry stood outside the sign that said Forks. Rain splattered down on Harry's hair and skin and he wished he packed a coat. The thunder rumbled above his head as the purple and pink vanished and a thick grey cloud loomed above Forks. Harry looked up and saw behind the cloud was the darkest sky he ever saw. When he looked back down again, someone was oppisite him.

"Hello Harry Potter. Ex student of Hogwarts. My name is Cullen, Edward Cullen," Edward's voice dripped with venom yet was so soft at the same time. Edward spun around and grabbed something Harry couldn't see. Then he realised it was Ginny.

"Ginny!" Harry shouted at her.

Ginny had duct tape on her mouth so she say anything.

"So, we've been having fun with Ginny haven't we dear?" Edward said out loud. Harry wondered who he was talking to when out the darkness a blur came and there stood the most beautiful woman Harry had ever seen.

"Hi, Harry," the woman said in that venomous yet sweet voice Edward had used before. "My name is Bella."

"What are you?" Harry managed to ask.

"We are vampires," Bella answered. "I also know everything about what you are and what you have done."

Bella licked her lips when she saw Ginny.

"She doesn't smell great but I need blood," Bella screamed at Ginny.

There was a lot of muffles of protest but Ginny couldn't move. The wind changed direction.

"Don't lay a finger on her, vampire scum," Harry declared, sounding more brave than he actually felt.

Bella and Edward turned their heads, hearing something Harry and Ginny couldn't here.

"Oh, no. They've come. I wanted these two scum bags for us and Rennesme," Edward whispered to Bella who then ran off to the woods next to the dimly lit sign. There was a rustling and Bella brought out six other people with her. She looked normal and then whispered something to Edward.

"Fine," Edward snapped, "Harry and Ginny, this is Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carisle and Esme. Family, this is food." Edward started sniffing the air. So did the others.

The vampires whispered too quickly for Harry to understand.

"NOW!" one of the vampires roared.

The vampires lunged at Harry but he pulled out his wand too quick and yelled "Flippendo!"

Nothing happened but the vampires stopped in the tracks and whispered quickly again. They started to sneak back in the woods without Ginny. Harry rushed over to her and ripped the duct off her mouth. They kissed passionately. Harry and Ginny ran as fast as they could to the airport, miles away from the vampires. Harry dropped the letter he had recieved on the floor. Harry and Ginny managed to reach the nearest known wizard in America, Isaac Addams who lived in Pheonix.

Ginny knocked on the door repeatedly but there was no answer. Harry spotted a piece of paper sticking out the knocker. He opened it. It read:

If you find this note that means I am not in the house and have died. It was put here by my solicter.

Harry looked at Ginny in despair. Out of the bushes Edward, Bella and Rennesme came.

"How did you follow us here?" Harry asked.

"We found the letter I gave you and followed your scent. It was easier as there was blood on the envelope and that makes the scent stronger then we followed the scent. Simple. Then we guided the others on a different path." Bella smirked.

Harry fumbled for his wand and dropped it. Edward lunged at him and patted him on the back.

"Well done. You passed the trial." Edward grinned. "I would never touch a wizard. They help us live how we do. You and Ginny are our vampire halfs. We planted the letter in his knocker. Isaac is on holiday. The others knew it was a trial, we just had to make you believe we were after you. There was a prophecy saying that our other wizard half would use flippendo, then accidently on purpose drop his wand. Wizard halfs are only joined with vampire halfs if the vampires do their trials which we did. Anyway, I heard you defeated Voldemort, got married, and had kids. Congratulations."

"How did you know it was us that are your wizard halfs and why havent we heard of you before?" Ginny asked.

"Well, we sent every wizard couple that have magically bonded a letter and none of them were free to save their loved ones so we sent them back. Wizards arent allowed to know unless they have proved themself in case they dont want it and come to kill us. You need to live in Forks now on though."

"Thats fine." Ginny replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first fan fiction. Review please.


End file.
